


Weekend

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara, Durarara!!
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Gen, Loss of Virginity, Pedophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane spends a weekend with Oi-chan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend

Akabayashi was watching her for the weekend. Just two days, but it was enough. It wasn't often that he was allowed to babysit the little miss, her father had some inkling of his fantasies, but on occasion, all other options were exhausted, and she would stay at his home. He's never done more than touch, but she was growing. At age ten, she's probably big enough now to take him.

They watch movies, have dinner, draw together, and joke. They've been together a few hours. It's getting late, he says, so he suggests they watch one more episode of sailor moon, bath time, and then she goes to bed. He says he'll give her a surprise after her bath.

She's asleep. He gave her roofies in the special surprise drink he mixed, pink, just for her. She said she was feeling funny, and collapsed like that.

He grabs her and carries her into his room, gags her just in case. He takes his sweet time undressing her, his hungry eyes taking in her small form. He runs his large hands over her smooth skin and trace her feverish-looking face, her neck, where he places a kiss to her collarbone, her torso, the skin twitching as he barely ghosts across. He kisses her pink nipples, still childlike, holds her boyish body, her hips not having yet started to develop. Just how he likes it.

He's dreamed about this day since she was little. He's been tempted to finger her the past few times she's been over, but he hasn't yet. He spreads her legs a bit, placing a hand on her warmth, running a finger down the slit. He kneels at the side of the bed between her legs and slurps at her smooth cunt, the clitoris hardening almost instantly as he does.

He feels kind of bad. Mikiya is his brother in the organization and he is violating his daughter. He knows it's wrong, but he can't help his fetish. He continues to eat out the ten year old laid out in front of him. She starts moaning through the gag and he knows she's awake. She looks at him confusedly through her big doe-eyes, sleep clinging to her eyelids. But she's awake. He stops and goes to untie the gag because the thought of her saying "Oi-chan" in her innocent little babygirl voice as he pleasures her is making his dick hard as a rock.

He kisses her softly on the lips and reaches down to rub her a little, finding her little swollen clit with ease. She gasps into his mouth. "Oi-chan, what are you..?" She asks, but he sticks his tongue into her mouth, and she's quiet, moaning around him as he continues the assault.

She's wet, now. He withdraws and goes to find lube. She's already dripping, since she's never been touched like this before, but he wants to make sure it's as little pain as possible. He only wants to fuck her, he doesn't want to wreck her. He doesn't bother with a condom. He knows he's clean, he knows she's clean, and he knows she's never had her period yet. In other words, it's safe.

He lubes up his cock and pulls her close. "Shh Little Miss, Oi-chan's gonna make you feel real good," he says. She watches, like she can't turn away. She's scared, he knows. Scared because it's her uncle, scared because it does feel good, scared because she knows this isn't right because her teachers have always said adults are never supposed to touch kids down there.

He pushes her legs to her chest and lines up his achingly hard member with her cunt, slowly, very slowly, making his way inside. She squeaks a little as he pops her cherry. He feels the blood around him and has to take deep breaths not to just come right then. After a few minutes of letting her get used to his width, he starts moving. Slowly, trying to find and hit her pleasure centre too- he did promise to make her feel good after all. Once his thrusting is rewarded with a moan, he knows he's found it, and he aims for that spot. A few minutes like that and she's making sounds like the dirtiest of pornstars.

"Haahh... Oi...chan..." She comes and he can't hold back. He pushes her legs harder, raises her hips to him and slams into her, faster and faster, a few minutes longer before he comes, pushing in balls-deep as he grunts, animalistic. He spurts his scalding seed into her, and stays like that a moment before pulling out. He fixes her on the bed, laying her legs down, cum dripping from between her bald lips. He pulls the pillow down to where her head is, and tucks it under, going to lay next to her. He pulls the spent child into his arms, his hands running up and down her body, across her chest and between her sweat-damp legs, He'll clean and dress them both later, once she's fallen asleep, but he'll give her painkillers, and she'll forget what happened.

"Good night, Little Miss." He says.


End file.
